She's Got a Boyfriend Now
by drown.in.flames
Summary: Songfic. Gilbert left them both behind, didn't he? And he could never go back to either. They both have boyfriends now, one's that will never leave for some stupid band.  One-sided/past PruHun as well as the same for PruFem!Canada


**A/N: Oh my god, I cannot believe I wrote this. Really, I can't. But I did. -dies- I genderbended Canada, which would be Mattie. Don't own "She's Got A Boyfriend Now" by Boys Like Girls or Axis Powers Hetalia. Obviously AU, since they're not countries and Gilbert is in a band (it's his POV, by the way)**

**She's Got a Boyfriend Now**

(_One-sided PruHun and one-sided PruFem!Can)_

_**We were seventeen and invincible  
Had the world figured out and the girl on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gon' be alright  
And everything was gonna be alright**_

We were seventeen, so headstrong and proud. We didn't think anything could go wrong or that we'd ever lose each other. She always said it was going to be fine, always fine. Our lives would be… fine.

_**Yeah maybe we were in high school  
But you never see the ending  
When you're young and not pretending**_

Who cares if we were young? You don't have a care in the world and you're naïve, it's not a bad thing. The ending doesn't matter because you don't see it coming. Living in the moment, right? That's what you live for is the moment.

_**Singing everything's gon' be alright  
And everything was gonna be alright  
Buried her deep inside  
Stars stuck in my eyes**_

It was all going to turn out alright. She was in my heart and we were in love. What could possibly go wrong? And then I got that recording contract and… it was amazing. She was so proud. I tucked her away inside and headed out for a better life, thinking she'd always be there when I needed her.

_**Now she's got a boyfriend  
**__**And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now**_

And I want to go back. I always want to go back to her. To our little town in Ohio, but I can't because I've got a band now. I'm a rock star. It's all I've ever wanted, but she's not there by my side so I don't want it anymore. She wrote me a letter one day, after I told her that I couldn't make Christmas… or her birthday… or anything, really. She told me that she wanted to tell me face to face but I wasn't there. She didn't love me anymore, she said. She fell in love with a man that moved to town and was willing to give up everything if she asked him too. What I could never do because I'm too selfish, too awesome, too conceited. That's how our relationship always was, but I didn't think she minded all that much. But then this man, he's _Austrian_ she says, moves from New York. He plays piano, how sweet. And he wrote her a song. Did I ever write her a song? No. And now my tour bus is going down some road to get to some city and I can't turn around and write her as many songs as she wants. She's got a boyfriend now.

_**Then I took a trip out to LA  
**__**For the girl with a smile that could take your breath away  
I'm thinking everything's gon' be alright  
And everything was gonna be alright**_

We stopped in LA for awhile last year, doing concerts and guest starring on TV shows. But really, I went to meet this girl. She sent me a letter, usual fan mail you know, but there was a picture. And I couldn't help but be drawn to her smile. I thought, maybe I'll move on and be okay again. Is that such a bad thought?

_**Maybe I thought I could sweep in and  
Sweep her off her feet and go right back to Boston  
Thinking everything's gon' be alright  
And everything was gonna be alright  
The streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone**_

Maybe I expected to get her to fall in love with me and then not care when I had to leave. What kind of an idiot was I? She fell, yes, and so did I. But Boston called for a show and the country wanted another tour, and I left. Like I always do.

_**Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's on the west coast and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now**__  
_

Every time I visit LA, I want to see if she's still there. I know she's not, since my email informed me of that bluntly. She moved to San Francisco, where her new boyfriend lives. Her smile in the attachment still takes my breath away, and obviously his too. Her little red maple leaf on her favorite sweater matches his red skinny jeans, tackily at that. But you can tell she loves him because of the sparkle in her eyes. He's _French_, how perfect, because now someone can speak that goddamned language with her when she visits her family in Quebec, _eh_? I'd turn the jet around and go back to carry her off into the sunset like I'd planned, but it's too late. She's got a boyfriend now.

_**Take me back to you somehow  
And everything that I know now it's so hard  
I tore us apart  
Take me back to feeling like the world  
Would just keep dealing me the right cards  
Now you're just so far**_

They're both gone. Or rather, I am and I left them both behind. Elizaveta in Ohio and Mattie in LA (now she's in San Francisco). It's harder now that I'm not so ignorant. Now that I know it's always been my fault. They deserve those new boyfriends. They deserve people who won't leave them because of a stupid rock band. I wanna go back to feeling on top of the world.

_**And I'm 23 and invincible  
Got the world figured out and a bird on my shoulder  
Told me everything's gon' be alright  
And when is everything gonna be alright?**_

I'm 23 now, feeling older than I ever thought I would. It's just me and my bird, how lonely. His little chirps are about as close as I'll get to another 'it's gonna be fine'. When will it be anyway?

_**Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
Cause then she goes  
I wish that I could press rewind somehow  
But she's got a boyfriend now**_

I can't go back, to either of them. Because they're happy now, and I have a band, don't I? I can't rewind. She's got a boyfriend now.

**((A/N: Second one, obviously. Once again, I'll take requests for pairings and/or songs. Peace!))**


End file.
